The Riolu Sisters
by Super Smash Sis Brawlers
Summary: So what happens if the sugar ninjas get sucked in the world of Pokemon and are Pokemon themselves? Read and find out!
1. We are pokemon

**A.N. Hey trainers and Pokémon and readers of all ages! It is I! Skittles! And my trusty partner, Kit-Kat!**

**Kit-Kat: Hey! So like we came up with this idea of us as Pokémon and my other sister is obsessed with Pokémon along with Skittles so yah. **

**Skittles: Yah! I even have a handbook of Pokémon! And say hello to my starter Pokémon, Charmander! Charmander, come on out! *pop, flash of light***

**Charmander: Charmander char!**

**Kit-Kat: 0.0 Ok….. Before she gets out of hand, we don't own Pokémon! Enjoy!**

**Kit-Kats POV**

"Come here starly! You'll not get away from me! Mwahahahahaha!" I cackled, electrocuting starly in Poképark Wii.

"Wait! There's the bonsly who bumped into you! Kill him!" Skittles (we're keeping our pen names) exclaimed.

"Die!" we yelled. I continued the game, electrocuting a lot of starly too.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a Pokémon and have a journey as one?" Skit fantasized.

"Yeah, it would." I said, actually looking away from the T.V. I got to where the mew was and started to battle him. I _was_ going to defeat him, when the mew turned to us and asked, "Would you really like to become Pokémon for a while?"

"Heck yeah!" we chorused not realizing this isn't part of the game.

"Then your journey begins…_NOW_." Then mew makes this vortex thing and we started to get sucked into the thingy. "Oh my geodude! What the burmy is happening?" skittles screamed. I started screaming too, and we were finally sucked all the way in the blackness.

**Skittles POV**

Inside the vortex thingy, it was kinda cool. I was floating sorta, but I didn't know where Kit-Kat was. I was floating around for a couple more minutes, and then I started feeling strange, like I was changing. I touched my hand, and it felt…furry? I tried to talk but all that came out was a sort of R-ish sound. I tried to move. Big mistake. There was a POP! And I started falling, like, really fast. I started to scream. I heard another scream as well. I forced my head to the side and saw a purple and black and silver Pokémon.

"What the honchkrow? Where is Skittles?!" it screamed.

"I'm right here! Are you Kit?" was all I managed to say before it-she nodded and we started to hit some trees, and then slammed on the floor. Ow. I got up, despite all my protesting muscles and dusted myself of. "So… we're Pokémon now?" Kit asked in an unsure voice.

"Yah, I guess. But what are we?" I answered.

"Um, well according to the TABAP (the awesome book of awesomeness of Pokémon) despite the strange colors, we're Riolu." She said, reading from TABAP, that she picked up from the ground beside her.

"Well then, since the mew said we'll be here for a while, we might as well make the best of it." I said shrugging. Kit looked around the forest we were in.

"So, what region are we in?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we look around and look for common starter Pokémon, and we'll see which region we're in." I said, still looking for any other Pokémon.

"Well, if we're going to go to a town, we should look for a path, and we should climb a tree to look for a path." Kit-Kat reasoned. I thought for a moment then remembered something from Pokémon. I shook my head.

"If we are truly Riolu, we can use our aura to detect other auras. And since the path is used by humans with auras, we should detect them." I said my pokégeek side coming out. Kit nodded.

"But we should get accustomed with our new body first." I nodded in agreement. Kit continued, "By battling a not very strong Pokémon. What are out moves?" I looked in TABAP.

"Apparently, we should be able to do: quick attack, foresight, endure, counter, force, palm, feint, reversal, screech, and copycat. Oh, and since we're female, we can do attract."

"So…" Kit said slowly waving her hand to move on. "You'll see." I said, dismissing the question. I put my paw to the ground, and motioned for kit to do the same. When she didn't join me, I looked up and saw her ears levitated and her normally lavender eyes in swirly silver. I went back to what I was doing. I took out my powers and felt for past aura. And then, I felt it.

**Kitty-Kat**

It was so weird feeling and seeing the auras. It was all blueish silver, and I saw people, sorta. I followed the blue-silver people and saw a town. I went back, and found a path that Skittles and I could take. I flashed back into my purple, black, and silver body. I stood up and saw that skit was still in the middle of it, so I decided to explore a bit and climbed a tree. The forest was HUGE! I made a comfortable nest in the tree, and settled down to watch starly fly away. I had an urge to electrocute them, even though I wasn't electrical. I stayed up there for a few more moments before skittles called out. I flipped off my tree to where skit was.

"So that way." I said, pointing north. She nodded in confirmation. "So, let's go!" I tagged her, and started running. She laughed, and chased after me. That lasted 'till we found the path we were supposed to take to town.

"We should conserve our energy." Skittles said. I nodded. Then my stomach grumbled. "Speaking of energy, I'M HUNGRY!" I wailed. Skit rolled her eyes. "The town is not that far, we'll get food there." My eyes got big.

"Well if it's that close, then come on! Let's hurry!" I jumped up and started sprinting. Skittles followed. After a couple of minutes, we came to the end of the path.

"Wow! This town is huge!" Skittles announced her lavender eyes wide. I nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get going!" I said and we started to walk in the town.

**A.N Well that's all folks!**

**Skittles: Not yet! You still have to read this AN and the next chapters!**

**Sugar ninjas: Come on out! *pop, flash of light***

**Charmander: Char!**

**Shinx: Shinx!**

**Skittles: That's Pokémon for…**

**Kit-Kat: Review! **


	2. We get trainers

**A.N. Charmander! Ember on that discolored Riolu!**

**Kit-Kat: Shinx! Use thunder on that other discolored Riolu! **

**Mew: **_**Hey! Mew here since the sugar ninjas are battling, I took the liberty to do the disclaimer.**_

**The sugar ninjas do not own Pokémon.**

**Skittles: now use scratch!**

**Kit-Kat: and crunch!**

**Riolus: rio-lu! *aura sphere***

**Us: Ahhhhh!**

**Kit-Kats POV**

We entered the town, and a sweet aroma greeted us. It smelled like, a mixture of berries and pie. My stomach grumbled.

"Can we go now? I might faint if I don't have any food!" I said. Skit rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Let your belly lead the way" she said sarcastically, bowing for me to lead.

"Why thank you. " I responded, ignoring her sarcasm. I looked ahead, to the path, and saw five ten year olds beating a path to a white and yellow building. I saw that most of them had backpacks with some packs of food. I looked at Skittles with round eyes. She looked back with equally round eyes.

"Food…" we said in unison. Then we started racing to the building.

**Skittles POV**

We were in front of the building and I smelled food.

"We have to go in." I stated. Kit-Kat rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you captain obvious." I scanned the doors there was no way to get in if we weren't human.

"Hey, since we're never gonna get in the easy way, how about we use quick attack on those doors." I suggested. Kit-Kat thought about it.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed jumping in the air. Alright, here goes nothing.

"QUICK ATTACK!" we yelled rushing forwards. The doors bent at our force.

"Wow that was pathetic. We need to train." Kit-Kat commented.

"Yah." I said agreeing. "But there's a pretty big dent. We can slip through the hole easily."

"Food, here we come! Prepare to be eaten!" Kit-Kat cheered. I went in and looked around. The kids were sitting down in a waiting room. I motioned Kit-Kat to follow me. I crept into a room that smelled like there has been food in there. There was a big painted rectangle on the dirt floor. It had a circle in the middle with a horizontal line going through the circle, dividing the field in half. There was half a box at the shorter ends. I heard a beeping noise. I looked up. Uh-oh, there's video cams.

"Skittles!" kit-Kat hissed pointing up. I nodded.

"Who is intruding?"__a voice bellowed. We jumped and whipped our heads to the darkness, and saw a professor holding a microphone.

"I'm here!" kit-Kat waved happily. I looked at her in disbelief.

_Really?_ I thought.

_What?_ She argued. I stopped and looked at her.

_Can you read me? _I asked mentally.

_Yes captain, I can read you, over._ Kit-Kat responded.

_Cool. _I thought.

We were interrupted by the prof. shouting, "Kadabra, Infernape, go!" Oh Shinx.

_Prepare yourself._ I thought. Kit-Kat just looked ahead in focus.

"Kadabra, use psybeam!" Kit-Kat jumped high in the air, dodging it.

"Quick attack!" kit-Kat yelled, zipping forward.

"Teleport." The prof. said calmly. The Kadabra appeared a foot away from where it was. It started to sneer at us.

_Kit-Kat, attract!_ She nodded. Then she smiled and twirled in the air. Then she blew hearts at Kadabra. He stopped, and then walked like a drunken slowbro to Kit-Kat.

"Infernape, use tackle on Kadabra." Uh-oh. Infernape pounded some sense into Kadabra.

"Now Kadabra, use confusion! And Infernape, use flame wheel." Kit-Kat was suspended in the air. But I've got my own problems. The Infernape came at me, and I tried to dodge as Kit had done, but he just veered his course. Ouch, let me just say, it hurts when you're pounded by a flame wheel.

"Force palm!" I exclaimed. I rushed at him; certain this wasn't going to miss when…

"Use mach punch Infernape, and Kadabra, throw that Riolu." I saw Kit-Kat faint, sliding off the wall, when I went black as well, no match for Infernape's mach punch.

**Kit-Kat POV**

I woke up in a room that had beige walls, and the same color couch. I wish it was purple, I thought. Then, the whole room turned purple. This is going to be fun.

Sometime later, I had the whole room changed to my style. I was just adding a mini-fridge when I sensed skittles awake. _Hiya sis._ I thought.

_Where are we?_ I heard her ask.

_Um from our battle, I think we're in a poke ball, which I can totally customize! _I said.

_We're probably in a luxury ball, and why are you already becoming accustomed? We should be getting out! _She shouted.

_Well, if this is a special ball, we can't get out ourselves. So, we should just make the best of it._ I reasoned.

_Whatever._ I ignored her and just hung out. But as soon as I started on my first cake, I was pulled out. I blinked as my eyes grew accustomed to the brightness. I looked to my right and saw that Skittles was here too.

"Cool! A Riolu!" I heard some kids say from my left.

"What's with the color?" I whipped my head to the voice and glared at the kid. He shivered.

"Don't make fun of my Pokémon!" the ten year old beside me shouted.

"Yeah!" said the other ten year old beside skittles. Wait, I guess this would mean that…I have a trainer?

"Sky, Cole, shouldn't you be going if you want to catch up with Veronica and her twin Emmet?" The lady who I think is their mom asked, with an Eevee on her lap.

"Yeah!" the twins said.

**Sky POV**

I started to tremble with fury at the mention at my rival, Veronica. She had gotten a Piplup, I think.

"Rio, riolu!" I looked down and saw my purple riolu talking to Cole's silver and black riolu. That got me back in the mood of excitement!

"Cole, let's hit the road! Bye mom! See you at Christmas!" I said, going out the door and bouncing. We walked out the door to the path. I looked back and saw my Riolu still conversing with the other Riolu.

"Come on Riolu!" I said.

"You too Riolu." Cole said. I looked at him.

"Cole…" I started

"Yeah I know we have to nickname them." He said hastily. I thought for a moment. Hmm…wait!

"I know I'll name you aura! Cause you're an aura type Pokémon after all." Aura seemed to think for a moment. Then she nodded. "Rio." I looked over to Cole.

"I'll name you Comet." Comet nodded as well. Well, here we go! We're off to go on a journey! The wonderful journey of Pokémon!

**A.N. Yah…. So review!**


End file.
